Albert Hosteen
Albert Hosteen was a Navajo who helped FBI Special Agent Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. In 1995, Hosteen felt the earth "had a secret to tell" and asked his grandson, Eric Hosteen, not to "disturb the snakes." He later saw that Eric had found an alien body and brought it back. He urged Eric to put it back, and knew that men were coming. Hosteen was later contacted by Scully who was referred to him by Josephine Doane. Hosteen met her and Mulder in a motel and started to translate documents she had. As a World War II "code talker," he could read the documents fully. Hosteen then had Eric lead Mulder to where he found the alien – a buried boxcar full of corpses of human/alien hybrids – but they were attacked by the Men in Black. (TXF: "Anasazi") Soon, Hosteen's home was raided by the Cigarette Smoking Man and a military group, demanding the location of Mulder, but Hosteen said they would find nothing there. He was knocked out, along with his son and Eric. While recovering, Scully came to the house to find him. When he learned that there were buzzards over the boxcar, Hosteen knew Mulder was alive and saved him through a ritual he led. (TXF: "The Blessing Way") Soon after, Hosteen was asked by Scully to travel to Washington, D.C. to pray over Melissa Scully in a hospital. He went there and met Margaret Scully in the hospital room and prayed for two days. Hosteen, on Walter Skinner's request, memorized the MJ documents and told 20 other Navajo. Further, he instructed them to tell others, so that most of the Navajo knew the contents of the documents. He came to Skinner's office to show the CSM that the information could be released to the public at any time. (TXF: "Paper Clip") Years later, Hosteen had gotten to know Steven Sandoz. Sandoz called on him to translate something; this time, it was alien writing from an artifact found on the Ivory Coast. During, Hosteen was later taken to a New Mexico hospital, due to an unexplained illness, with his doctors fearing the worst. Hosteen had some time to find that part of the writing was a passage from the Bible, but soon his health turned for the worse. When the doctors decided they could not do more, Hosteen was released home where a healing ceremony was conducted for him. (TXF: "Biogenesis") Hosteen spent two weeks in a coma, during which his spirit appeared to Scully several times in her apartment, imploring her to find and save her missing partner, before Syndicate scientists could remove and study an immunity Mulder had to an alien virus inside him, using it in their plans for surviving Colonization. Hosteen subtly guided her to Mulder's location, encouraging a more spiritual route; Hosteen, together with Scully, prayed for Mulder. That night, Hosteen died. The representation of his spirit had vanished by the next morning. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") Appearances *TXF: **"Anasazi" **"The Blessing Way" **"Paper Clip" **"Biogenesis" **"The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati Hosteen, Albert Hosteen, Albert Category:TXF characters Category:Allies